Deathstroke (Arkhamverse)
Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke, is a mercenary and assassin. Of former military status, subject of a failed medical experiment, he has since taken up work as a mercenary, armed with multiple weapons, and considered expert with edged weapons, firearms and explosives. Distinguishing characteristics include an impaired right eye, graying hair, and orange accented black body armor. His augmentations, coupled with his mastery of hand-to-hand combat make him a formidable opponent. Wilson was an accomplished member of the special forces. This distinction earned him admittance into a covert program where he was subjected to extensive mental and physical augmentation. The procedures left him with increased mental function, as well as enhanced speed, strength, and stamina. Following his military service, Wilson worked for various private military contractors before striking out on his own – and allegedly becoming one of the highest paid contract killers in the world, specializing in high profile assassinations. His unique weapons and abilities include regenerating health and super strength, a rifle-staff with a built-in grapple, a sword, explosives, firearms, and his own version of "Detective Vision", called "Tactical Vision". After he worked on assassination, he made an alliance with the Arkham Knight and Scarecrow to turn Gotham into a city of fear. Biography Slade Wilson was an accomplished member of the special forces. This distinction earned him admittance into a covert program where he was subjected to extensive mental and physical augmentation. The procedures left him with increased mental function, as well as enhanced speed, strength, and stamina. Though much of the file is redacted, it appears that Slade was eventually discharged from the military, though the exact circumstances are not specified. He has since taken up work as a mercenary. His augmentations, coupled with his mastery of hand-to-hand combat make him a formidable opponent. Following his military service, Wilson worked for various private military contractors before striking out on his own – and allegedly becoming one of the highest paid contract killers in the world, specializing in high profile assassinations. FBI files link Slade Wilson to the assassination of various offshore dictators and business people. Less is known about his domestic activities. Additional skills include: Weapons expert. Demolitions expert. Close quarters combat. Ambush techniques. Deathstroke was armed with multiple weapons, and considered expert with edged weapons, firearms and explosives. Distinguishing characteristics include an impaired right eye, graying hair, and orange accented black body armor. By the time he was contracted to take out Batman, he had managed to commit at least 30 instances of murder, including 26 of the first degree, and 14 relating to the assassinations of public figures, and was 45 years old. ''Batman: Arkham Origins'' Eventually, he was contracted with an assassination job on Batman for $50,000,000 by Black Mask, or rather, the Joker. After he dispatched several cops (presumably on Black Mask's payroll as a test), he then lured Batman to a parking garage with an explosive briefcase made by Queen Industries and some of Black Mask's men. He then lay in wait nearby, anticipating the likelihood that Batman would escape the explosion, and proceeded to fight him. Although they fought evenly, Deathstroke was slowly getting the upper hand, although his sword ended up shot apart by a sniper round from Deadshot, who had also been contracted with the hit. Batman eventually managed to escape. Deathstroke in the aftermath then confronted his employer with the knowledge that he hired at least one other assassin besides him for the job, although Black Mask mentioned that he "had his chance," and that the night was "still young" before brutally executing one of his men that was severely wounded from the blast by smashing him with rubble. On Christmas Eve, Batman learns that eight assassins are in Gotham City to claim the $50 million bounty put on Batman's head by The Joker, under the guise of Black Mask. Among the assassins was Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke, who Batman learned to be of former military and subject of a failed medical experiment. Apparently, he had to attack an entire wave of people when Black Mask's men supplied him with the envelope containing the hit. Batman tracks down the Penguin aboard his ship, the Final Offer, and interrogated him regarding Black Mask's whereabouts. Before the Penguin spilled everything out, a grapple claw grips Batman's ankle and drags him out of the room. Deathstroke appears while he circles Batman with a sword drawn. Batman, however, takes Deathstroke's sword with a fast disarming move and uses it to free himself before gliding down to the gladiator pit below. With Deathstroke following, the two prepared themselves for hand-to-hand combat. In the ensuing melee, Deathstroke uses weaponry and martial arts to fight against Batman's "inferior" combat methods and tactics. Countering his attacks, Batman was able to unmask Deathstroke and break his rifle-staff, forcing the mercenary to draw his sword. Slade then asked Batman "What are you?" before being knocked out by the masked vigilante. After the battle with Deathstroke, Batman makes his way to solve the Lacey Towers murder Penguin spoke about, while Deathstroke himself was taken into GCPD custody. Throughout the night, Batman had been following Black Mask's trail until he discovered that a criminal named "The Joker" had been impersonating him, and was the mastermind behind hiring the assassins. The truth would be shown by the time Joker was locked up at Blackgate Prison, where Deathstroke was also locked up in. By the time Batman arrived to Blackgate to stop another riot, Deathstroke was the one of the few, if not the only prisoner still locked in his cell. While doing push-ups, Deathstroke spoke briefly with Batman, revealing Joker wouldn't let him out for good reason, as he didn't like his time wasted. He also assured Batman to not worry about being pursued anymore - not unless someone else puts up $50 million bucks. Batman then left Deathstroke in his cell. Later, a still-imprisoned Deathstroke continued doing push-ups when Amanda Waller came to Blackgate. Deathstroke, while continuing his push-ups, acknowledged Waller's presence and revealed that he anticipated her arrival. Waller approaches Deathstroke's cell, tossing him a paper with "Suicide Squad" written on it. Deathstroke asked what happens if he doesn't sign, and Waller simply says "You rot in here, or you work for me." At an unknown point later, Deathstroke managed to somehow escape from Waller. ''Batman: Arkham Knight'' Ten years after he encountered the Bat, Deathstroke joined an alliance with the mysterious Arkham Knight and the sinister Scarecrow to turn Gotham into a city of fear after Joker's death. Deathstroke oversees his alliance's campaign and serves as a secondary commander of the Militia. After Batman's confrontation with the Arkham Knight, Deathstroke takes charge of commanding the remnants of the Militia. Once taking down the remaining forces, Slade and several Cobra tanks confronted the Dark Knight only for the mercenary to be taken down by his opponent and brought to the holding cell at the GCPD where his leader, Scarecrow, was kept at. Powers & Abilities Powers *'Enhanced Physical Condition:' Being the subject of a medical experiment, Deathstroke's natural abilities have been enhanced beyond peak human levels. This means his strength, healing rate, stamina, durability, senses, even mental capacities work much more proficiently than normal human standards. **''' Enhanced Strength & Resilience:' His natural strength has been increased to beyond peak-human limits. This make him tougher than batman. Batman has even stated that Deathstroke is the most challenging foe he has ever faced. He does not tire for hours of exertion & is highly resilient to pain. Unlike Batman he can instantly rip off grates with his hands, without any form of exertion, whereas Batman takes a few seconds and an amount of physical exertion to break off a grate. **'Enhanced Speed & Agility:' His natural speed & agility has also been enhanced to beyond peak human limits. He is able to keep up with batman's combat speed & even counter them accordingly. He is able to react & counter many oncoming attacks almost instantaneously. **'Healing Factor:' His blood has regenerative properties. This allows fatal wounds to close & heal at a greatly accelerated rate. This healing also supplies him with a lifespan that borders on ageless immortality. **'Enhanced Mental Capacity:' He has the brain power of a human being to the exponent of nine. This means that his brain is nine times more powerful & efficient than a normal humans. Weapons & Equipment *'Promethium Body Armor:' Being a soldier, Slade comes equipped with body armor composed of Volatile Promethium. Normally this can be proven to cause metagenes to present themselves, however Slade is immune to it's effects, because he is a meta-human and not human. The Body armor enhances the physical strikes of Slade, absorbs a lot of kinetic energy from attacks or impacts and even regenerates itself. *'Sidearm:' Normally Slade prefers the use of melee weapons, however is no stranger to carrying a sidearm, but he doesn't use it as much as his other armaments. *'Swords & Ballistic Staff:' Being an assassin, Slade is more comfortable using his retractable ballistic staff and swords. *'Radio''' *'Remote Claw:' During his confrontation with Batman, Slade had the use of a device that used a detachable line. Batman however took this from him and used it in his arsenal. *'Grapple Gun:' Like Batman, Slade is no stranger to using a grapple gun. *'Flashbang Grenades:' To disorient his enemies, Slade has the use of military grade flashbang grenades. *'Proximity Bombs:' Slade's arsenal also comes complete with non-lethal proximity mines. *'Neural Pellets:' Slade carries special pellets designed so they can remotely detonated. He places them on his enemies to incapacitate them. Quotes *''It appears the game is over before it even begins.'' *''A bat? Why I wonder a bat!'' *''You thought that would work?'' *''That was a mistake!'' *''Is it self-righteousness or squeamishness that stops you from killing?'' *''You still think you can win?'' *''You'll regret that!'' *''What are you?'' *''Apparently the Joker's afraid of me. Wouldn't let me out. And for a good reason. I don't like having my time wasted.'' *''Ha, well, you won't have to worry about that anymore. Not unless someone else puts up fifty million bucks.'' *''Figure you'd be by, sooner or later.'' *''And what happens if I don't sign?'' Game Over Lines *''"You fought well, Batman. But I am stronger, faster, smarter. And so, this ends the only way it could."'' *''"Know that you die with honor, which is more than can be said for most."'' *''"What happened, Batman? You used to put up a fight."'' *''"Shame about the car. I would have kept it when I was finished with you."'' *''"It's been a long rivalry, Bat. But this is the only way it could end."'' Trivia *He is a playable character in Batman: Arkham Origins if the game was pre-ordered. The other two villains that were playable were The Joker from Batman: Arkham Asylum ''and Catwoman from ''Batman: Arkham City. *Deathstroke doesn't have an character profile in Batman: Arkham Asylum. The other few were Shiva, Anarky, Copperhead, Electrocutioner, Talia al Ghul, Deadshot, and Solomon Grundy. *Deathstroke appears in Batman: Arkham City Lockdown ''but he doesn't appear in ''Batman: Arkham City. *The Deathstroke DLC Pack comes with 2 challenge maps and 2 additional skins Judas Contract and Injustice: Gods Among Us skins. *In Deathstroke's profile at the beginning of the game, his known associate is William Randolph Wintergreen. *Although he doesn't appear at all nor is he mentioned in the DTV movie Batman: Assault on Arkham, he is referenced in an interview with co-director Jay Olivia in a 2014 TV Guide feature, where he explained that Deathstroke had somehow managed to escape the Suicide Squad and Waller. *The design of Deathstroke's sword is resemble to the swords that used by League of Shadows in Batman Begins as both have a curve next to the handle and both blades are short. *During the scene where Batman reviews each of the Eight Assassins receiving an invitation for the bounty, Deathstroke is seen taking down several men in a setting identical to the hall leading towards the Gladiator Pits in The Penguin's Museum from Batman: Arkham City. *When interacting with Deacon Blackfire in the jail cell in Arkham Knight, he mentions that he had "sold Deathstroke's soul a long time ago." This might have been a reference to his being revived by Trigon in the Teen Titans show. Gallery medium_97f6446a19ddbe7d1edf822831ea3d62.jpg|Deathstroke in Batman: Arkham City Lockdown. 500px-Acl04.jpg mzl.zozsnstb.320x480-75.jpg|Deathstroke attacks Batman DeathstrokeAO.png| final_deathstroke_l.jpg|Deathstroke in Batman: Arkham Origins BAO_Deathstroke.jpg final_deathstroke_s.jpg| Batman Arkham Origins Sept 18 4.jpg Batman versus Deathstroke.jpg BAO_Batman_Deathstroke.jpg Batman Arkham Origins Sept 18 2.jpg Batman-arkham-origins-deathstroke.jpg|Promotional art. Batman_Arkham_Knight_Character_Bios_Deathstroke.jpg Category:Batman: Arkham Origins Characters Category:Batman: Arkham Knight Characters Category:Most Wanted Category:Assassins Category:Batman: Arkham City Lockdown Characters Category:Villains